


High Stakes Go Fish

by loveofsound



Category: Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofsound/pseuds/loveofsound





	High Stakes Go Fish

Ted was stressed. Between his work at Kord Industries and his time as a costumed vigilante badass, he rarely had time to sit back and relax. Lately, however, every single thug, villain, and misguided teen decided to start making trouble, so it was no surprise that when Booster suggested celebrating their victory with a drink, Ted immediately said yes. They stayed close to Ted’s house, hitting the bars that were within walking distance for a few hours, and when they tired of the crowds they headed back to Ted’s place. Laughing, they stumbled through the house, flicking on lights and tripping over their feet. Ted made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers while Michael flopped down at the table.

“Careful, Boost. You break that chair and I’ll have you over here for 3 months straight working to pay your debt.” He laughed and handed Booster a beer.

Booster grinned and took the beer, popping the top and throwing it at Ted. “Ok, ok. So, you got any cards or something? Give us something to do?”

Ted searched the junk drawer he kept for spare bits of paper and screwdrivers and pulled out a deck of cards, grinning. “Of course I have cards. What did you have in mind?”

Michael took a gulp of his beer and shrugged. “Go Fish.”

“Really? Go Fish?” Ted laughed. “Ok, fine. Let’s play Go Fish.” He sat in the seat across from Booster and dealt the cards (which took a few minutes and a lot of cursing, because shuffling was a bit harder at the moment than he thought it would be), arranging his cards with one eye closed. He looked expectantly at Booster, who appeared to be having just as hard a time figuring out what cards he had in his hand, and waited for him to start the game.

“You got any…” Booster frowned and closed an eye. “two’s?” The game continued much in the same way, with both men struggling to read their cards, but eventually it ended, and Ted had come out on top.

“Yes! I’m the Go Fish KING! Sorry, Boost, I shoulda warned ya about my skills.”

“Oh shut-up, you got lucky. I was just not on my game that time. It’s these 21st century cards, is what it is…I bet you I could win more games than you.”

“Ok, you’re on.”

Booster paused, then shrugged. “Ok, but what are the parameters? And what are the stakes?”

“We could assign each game won a certain amount of points and see who gets to 100 first.”

Booster laughed. “Yeah, and do math? The only math I can do right now is to tell you I need another beer.”

Ted chuckled and got up, retrieving a beer from the refrigerator and handing it to over. “Ok, point taken. Best three out of five? First game doesn’t count?”

“Ok, I can agree to that. So, what are the stakes? If I win, do I get one of your little hairdryer guns?” He laughed at himself and opened the new beer.

“This isn’t high stakes Go Fish, Boost. No BB Gun for you.” He grinned and waggled his eyebrows. “How about…loser strips for the winner?”

Booster thought it was a good thing he had finished swallowing his beer because if he hadn’t, he would have spit it all over the table and the cards. Everything was safe, though, and he just slapped the table, Ted’s eye waggle sending him into hysterics. When he finally calmed down and caught his breath, he agreed. “Ok, fine. I hope you got on your best undies, Kord, because you’re about to lose.”

And lose he did. He won the first hand, but Booster quickly won the next three, and there wasn’t any use playing the fifth hand, so they called it.

“Ok. You win!” Ted threw up his hands in defeat.

“Alright, so you know what that means! Papa gets to see the goods!” They both laughed at that and Ted got up from the chair, drinking the rest of his beer before he motioned for Booster to follow him.

“Come on, then. I’m not stripping in my kitchen.” He led Booster to his bedroom and pointed to the bed. “Go ahead and take a seat. You’re going to need it if you’re going to be feasting your eyes on the hottest piece of sexy man beast there ever was!”

Booster laughed and sat at the edge of the bed. “Ok, so get to stripping then.”

Ted laughed, then stopped. “Wait! No, hold on!” He ran out of the room and Booster could hear some rummaging around throughout the rest of the house. A few minutes later, Ted was back with an ipod that he hooked into a dock on his dresser. He skimmed through the music for a while, and picked one. He grinned over his shoulder. “You ready?”

Booster rolled his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m ready. Give me your best.”

Ted hit play, and the sounds of a harp flourish, then a percussion beat and a bass line kicked in while he swayed his hips back and forth.

Booster couldn’t keep a straight face and he laughed. “Boogie Nights, Ted? That’s what you choose to strip to?”

Ted just smiled as the beat picked up and he did a terrible rendition of a disco dance. Booster was still cracking up on the bed, and any nervousness Ted might have felt at getting naked in front of his best friend (and, to be perfectly honest with himself at least, his secret crush) was offset both by the alcohol and the silliness of the act itself. He let his fingers play at the hem of his shirt and gave an exaggerated wink before he slowly lifted it up and off, still jerking his hips around.

Booster almost couldn’t watch Ted he was laughing so hard. Really? Boogie Nights? Not a slow, sexy jazz song, or even anything with a slow enough tempo to wiggle to. He picked a song from the 70’s that people would normally choose to roller skate to! He finally calmed down enough to glance up, catching Ted’s shirt as he threw it over to the bed. Booster watched as Ted turned, “dancing” all the while. He had always been solid; never fat, definitely muscular, but always with a bit of chub right around the middle. It was a fact that made him self conscious sometimes, but Booster found it adorable. He could see the muscles rippling in Ted’s back as he turned, and when he faced forward again, Michael noticed the dark trail of hair that made its way down the center of Ted’s torso. Now that he was looking, Ted was…well, Ted was hot. Ted was gorgeous. His laughter died down and his eyes scanned Ted’s naked torso. The muscles there, the hair that was scattered across his chest, that stupid grin that he had and that laugh…

Ted was laughing. He really had no idea what possessed him to pick Boogie Nights except that he was pretty sure it would be hilarious, and it definitely was! Booster couldn’t stop laughing, and honestly, it took all Ted had not to fall down laughing himself. He made sure to do all the exaggerated hip movements and eyebrow waggles that he could, even going so far as to throw his shirt over to Booster. He turned, shaking his hips as he went, and when he was facing Booster again, he let his shoulders get into the movement before his fingers played at the waistband of his pants. That was when he noticed that Booster wasn’t laughing anymore. In fact, it seemed that he was staring. What was he staring at, his fat? He knew he wasn’t as fit as Michael was, but he wasn’t fat by any means. Suddenly his hands were shaking and he swallowed as he moved his hands to the button of his jeans.

Ted was gorgeous, and he was standing right in front of Booster, and he was laughing that stupid beautiful laugh of his, and suddenly everything made sense. Well, more sense than it had, anyway. He knew that his feelings for Ted were different than, say, his feelings for Guy or for J’onn, but he’d assumed that was because they were BEST FRIENDS. He hadn’t had a lot of friends back home, so these feelings were foreign to him, but he thought that their relationship was nothing more than that of two very best friends. Now, looking at Ted (when had he stopped laughing?), he realized that no, these feellings were altogether different. He cleared his throat and looked up into Ted’s eyes.

“Come here.” He could barely get his voice out, and he wasn’t even sure if Ted had heard it because he just stood where he was, but he slowly made his way over to the bed. He stopped just in front of Booster. “Can I touch you?” This was almost a whisper, but he knew Ted had heard it because he nodded his head. He raised his hands slowly and ghosted them over Ted’s stomach, letting them fall to rest on his hips. He let his head fall forward and felt Ted’s hair against his cheek.

The request to come forward may have made him pause for a moment, but not the request to touch. He nodded right away, closing his eyes when he felt Booster’s hesitant touch, letting his hand find its way into Booster’s hair. They stood there for a moment, frozen, before Booster finally spoke.

“I love you. I didn’t even realize it.” He pulled his head away and looked up, grabbing Ted’s hand. “I’m kind of hoping that you not pushing me away means you do too.”

Ted smiled and nodded. “Yeah, you idiot.” He bent down and let his forehead rest against Boosters for a minute. When he pulled back, he kissed Booster’s temple, then his cheekbone, and finally his lips. The alcohol was still in his system, but he was sure the heat spreading through his skin was because of the kiss. Another moment later, and he could feel Booster’s hand coming up to rest on the back of his neck. Ted pulled away and smiled.

“I seem to be the only one without any clothes, and I’m not having that.”

Booster laughed as he took off his shirt, and Ted suddenly felt self-conscious again. Michael’s body was…well, it was perfect, there was no denying that. He wasn’t super muscular in the way that Superman was, but his body was perfectly cut and sculpted in a way Ted’s would never be. He forgot all about that, though, when Booster leaned forward and kissed him again.

“You going to finish your strip tease and take off your pants, or should I do that for you?”

Ted chuckled. “I think I’d like for you to take off my pants for me, Mr. Carter.” Even knowing what to expect, he gasped when he felt Michael’s fingers at his buttons. When he felt the lips at his neck as his pants were being slid over his hips, he moaned. He could feel Booster’s smile against his skin and laughed, pushing Michael onto his back. He straddled Michael’s hips and trailed kisses down his jaw line, moving to his throat and letting his fingers explore the dips and ridges of the blonde’s torso. He slowly started moving his hips, smiling when Michael gasped and bucked his own hips up. Ted moved faster, feelings fingernails dig into his lower back, and he groaned as those fingers moved into the waistband of his underwear. He let Booster push of his underwear, then pulled down the blonde’s underwear, gasping as their erections slid against each other. The pre-cum leaking from both of them and the friction of their rubbing made them gasp and moan. Ted took their cocks together in his hand and jacked them off, letting his lips press against Booster’s shoulder as he panted.

“Ted, please…” Michael’s voice was breathy and wanting, and Ted shuddered.

“What?”

“Please…more…”

Ted felt a shiver run through his body as he moved off Booster and rummaged through the top drawer of his beside table. He grabbed a condom and some lube, smiling over his shoulder. “So, uh, I think now would probably be an appropriate time to ask, who’s giving and who’s taking here?”

Booster chuckled. “I don’t really care? Just someone take something up somewhere, and let’s just continue this.”

He placed kisses along the hip bone, letting his lips travel across and down over Michael’s abs and pubic bone. Looking up and giving a flirty grin, he ran his tongue slowly up Booster’s erection. When the body underneath him shuddered, Ted smiled, and he let the tip slip into his mouth. Michael put a hand on Ted’s head, tangled his fingers in the soft brown hair, and the other hand clenched at the sheets below. Ted let more slide into his mouth as he gripped the thighs below him, smiling at the soft moans his tongue seemed to be drawing out. He raised his head, letting just the tip stay in his mouth as he ran his tongue over the head. The blonde bucked his hips up but Ted pulled off and grinned. Booster groaned until he was straddled, and the man on top of him started crawling slowly up his body, licking and kissing a path as he went.




 “Give me your hand,” Ted whispered, pressing his lips against the shell of Michael’s ear. He smiled when he felt the man shudder beneath him and took the offered hand, dispensing a sizable amount of lube to coat Booster’s fingers. When searching digits found Ted’s entrance he gasped, and Michael pulled away.

 “No, don’t worry, I’ve done this before.” Ted laughed when Booster raised an eyebrow. “Well, not with anyone else…” Ted rocked back against the fingers, still hesitant even after his reassurances, and that was enough to spur Booster into motion. They spent the next several minutes experimenting, Michael with the depth and speed of his hand and Ted with the bucking of his hips, both tentative in their newfound intimacy.

 Ted pulled off of the fingers buried inside him and positioned himself over Booster. Locking eyes with the blonde, he slid himself down. They stayed still for a moment, getting used to the heat and the tightness and the feeling of another body before they started moving. No matter how many times Ted had done this alone, it was easily ten times better with Booster. Their combined moans, the way Michael arched up and how Ted could feel their hearts hammering in their chests, how their bodies slid against each other, sweaty and hot. It was delicious and urgent in a way that even Ted’s wildest fantasies weren’t, and he would have been thanking his lucky stars he lost the bet if he could get his mind to think about anything other than the body underneath him.

 Later, when they were both exhausted and sated, Ted was lying on the bare chest of a sleeping Booster. The moonlight spilled in through the slits in the blinds, falling in stripes against Michael’s skin. In the afterglow of first time sex and still slightly buzzed, Ted realized that in this light Booster’s hair was a normal shade of blonde and his skin, though flushed from alcohol and exertion, was not glowing and golden like it always seemed. Here, in the quiet hours of sleep, away from the sun and photographers and even away from the rest of the League, Michael Jon Carter was just as much a normal human being as everyone else, and not the God he always appeared as on TV and magazines. Ted smiled and kissed Boosters chest, content to fall asleep and wake up and live with the man next to him for the rest of their lives.


End file.
